Valentine's Day Gift
by Koolkiki
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Watanuki began to have weird feelings whenever he watched Yuuko-san. Yuuko-san too began to have feelings. One day at school, there was a bachelor event and Watanuki was chosen to be the bachelor! Does Yuuko-san have a chance to win his heart or will some girl steal him away from her forever?
1. The First Spark

Valentine's Day Gift

"Hm…it's almost Valentine's Day.

Yuuko will probably want me to make chocolate or something else.

Ugh!

Why do I have to work for her?

The only thing she's good at is..."

Watanuki's mind flashes to the tempting things of his boss.

Last year, she seduced him into making her chocolate, but not this time!

Watanuki walked to the shop, confident he will not fall into her clutches once more.

He walks into the room, greeted by Maru and Moro.

"Watanuki!"

They shouted in unison.

"Watanuki's here, Mistress."

Maru and Moro run into living room part of the shop.

"Watanuki?"

Yuuko asks in a drowsy voice, forcing Watanuki to think naughty thoughts.

'What the heck is wrong with me today?

Could I be… no!

He blushed madly just thinking about it.

No, no, no, no, no!

I'm probably just tired, due to all the work she gave me.'

Watanuki thought and shook his head as he walks into the room and the sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat.

Yuuko, sprawled all over the couch, her hair framing her face and curves, as she waits impatiently and glares a slight bit at Watanuki.

"Watanuki!

Where's my sake?"

"Ah!

Sorry.

I'll go to the storage room to look for more."

Watanuki apologized, feeling quite embarrassed and happy to clear his head.

However, as he ran away to fetch more sake, Yuuko can't help but wonder what is wrong with Watanuki… and why she suddenly felt so happy when Watanuki walked in.


	2. Blush

Watanuki ran back into the room, his arms cradling the treasured bottle of sake.

"Here's y-"

Watanuki was interrupted as Mokona, out of nowhere, stole the bottle from him.

"The Great Mokona strikes again!"

Mokona dances around, happily, pouring the sake into the cup, full to the brim, and did the same to Yuuko who is staring upward, thinking.

Watanuki shivers in anger and decreases their alcohol to 2 liters only.

"You demon!"

After everyone finished their dinner, which Yuuko suggested it be ramen, Watanuki hurried to clean the dishes and utensils.

He was about to walk out when Yuuko stopped him with a pleading look and on her face.

"Can you stay the night, because if you don't I"ll..."

"Y-you'll what?"

Watanuki stutters while blushing madly compared to Yuuko, whose face is only slightly pink.

"I'll… have nothing for breakfast."

Watanuki froze, only to reawaken in rage.

"Yuuko-san is it that all you care about is food?!"

Watanuki screams as he stomps away from Yuuko and to the guest room.

"No, there is someone that I care about… and want."


	3. Fantasies

Now that Yuuko has realized her desire for Watanuki, she started to see him in a new light.

The once kind, short-tempered, kid is now a man that had managed to make the Space-Time Witch fall in love with him.

'Perhaps…'

Yuuko thought, a second before Watanuki rushed in.

"Yuuko-san, breakfast's ready.

It's your favorite!"

'He's so thoughtful as well...'

"Coming!"

While they were eating breakfast, Watanuki was staring at Yuuko, or more specifically, her lips. The way they capture the food into her mouth, the way she licks it before biting it, and how she sucks it a little.

He realizes he was staring so he quickly turned away, embarrassed and jealous of the food he created.

"Watanuki."

Yuuko says suddenly and seriously.

"How's it going with Himawari-chan?"

Watanuki facepalms and groans.

However, he was smiling brightly as he talk about his "progress" with Himawari-chan.

He has yet to know that he has fallen in love with another.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!

Bye Yuuko-san!"

Yuuko just stares at him as he runs off to "flirt" with Himawari-chan and argue with Doumeki-kun.

Yuuko had a twisting feeling that weighed her down in her heart.

She knew she was jealous of Himawari-chan but all she could do was watch as Watanuki's smile brightens when he talks to Himawari-chan.

'Maybe I start making my move.'


	4. Bachelor!

As Watanuki walked to school with his friends, he felt a longing in his heart.

It was also filled with grief, guilt, and sorrow.

His heart felt so heavy that his arm flung up to clutch the area next to his chest.

' _Why...am I feeling like this?_

 _Maybe I should ask Yuuko-san._

 _Yuuko-san, I really want to see her right now…'_

He continued down the road to his school and no one noticed, except for Doumeki.

He stared at him but thought it must not be that serious.

When they reached their classroom, Watanuki was relieved that the aching stopped but then "that" announcement came on.

"Since it's almost Valentine's Day, we are holding a bachelor event."

 _Tsk._

 _The bachelor is probably going to be Doumeki._

 _Every girl loves him, well at least almost all.'_

"And this year's bachelor is… Kimihiro Watanuki!"

Watanuki fell over when he heard his name.

And what shocked him, even more, was that girls were actually cheering.

' _This must be a dream._

 _First, my name gets called for the bachelor and now girls are actually happy that I'm the bachelor._

 _Did Yuuko-san curse me last night?'_

Doumeki pulled him up and stared at him.

"What?"

Watanuki glared at him, simply because he doesn't like him.

"Be careful."

He said, smirking than walking away to the archery club.

"Be careful? Why do I have to be careful?"

Watanuki tilted his head and pondered.

Until he saw a group of girls running towards him, he started to run, straight into the Zashiki Warashi.

"Eh?! You're the Zashi-"

The spirit girl pressed her hands against his mouth, clamped it shut and looked around, frantically.

"Sorry, please call me Zayashi Waraya while I'm here."

Watanuki nodded and the girl reluctantly lets go.

"Why are here?

Isn't too much bad thoughts and intentions poisonous to you?"

Zayashi blushed slightly and began to open her mouth when the girls chasing after Watanuki began to catch up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to run.

See you around!"

He yelled as Zayashi blushed so much she fainted and was taken to the nurse's room.


End file.
